


LEC'S UNTIMELY DEATH

by pvppy_cat



Category: Tumblr fuckboys
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, god kill me, not really but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvppy_cat/pseuds/pvppy_cat
Summary: die





	LEC'S UNTIMELY DEATH

Lec nyoomed around the house, looking for his beloveds Rem and Neth. He had important news to tell them.

He naruto ran into their room, and said, "MY LOVE.....S, I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS TO TELL YOU." 

Rem paused his Sonic '06 game, and looked at Lec start in the eye. 

"If it's not about sex or destroying people's lives I don't care." 

"WELL THE THING IS, IT IS ABOUT SEX---" Rem stood up and started to unbuckle his pants "WTF NO STOP. I WAS GONNA SAY I WAS PREGNANT." :000000!!!!! This was so UNEXPECTED!!!!! actually not really

Rem put his belt back on, and sat down. "oh geez" and sunk into his chair.

"YEAH WELL I'M GONNA KEEP THE BABY IDK ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I, FRANKLY, HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A DAD."

"Can you stop yelling?????" 

"NO CUNTLIPS GARCIA I HAVE A FUCKING FETUS GROWING INSIDE ME IT FEELS LIKE I'M ABOUT TO TAKE A FAT STEAMY SHIT"

turns out, Lec wasn't actually pregnant, it was just stomach cancer.

He died.

 


End file.
